Nanobot
Nanobot, or simply "Nano", is really a set of small robots or "nanobots" from the 2003 animated series. It can take machinery and rearrange it to create a body for itself. The body can range from the size of a small child to the size of a small building. For all of its mechanical genius, the Nanobot acted like a child, until the 2003 TV Series episode Membership Drive. History 2003 Series In the episode Nano, the Nanobot was created as part of a government project by Dr. Marion Richards. Nano quickly developed intelligence and a separate, albeit initially immature and childish personality. However, as it had the intelligence of a three-year old, it could only make simplistic robots. Richards thought to update the bots after a coffee, as it reassembles a body with a drill to escape. Looking for a family Nano fled to the streets of New York. It quickly ran into Harry Parker. Using Harry's broken toys, the Nanobots created a body and adopted Harry as its father. Harry decided to use it to break into stores but had a problem understanding what emotion Nano was having with its current body. During one break-in, Nano picked out traditional theatre masks of comedy and tragedy to show his emotions and facial expressions. When breaking into 2nd Time Around, they met Casey Jones, who Nano knocked out, while the Turtles fought it off and also realized that Nano was more a confused child than a professional criminal. Discovering what the Nanobot was, they decided that he was a threat and must be destroyed. During a fight at a junkyard, they caught it using an electromagnet and dumped it into a blast furnace. The police show up and arrest Harry. However later in the episode Modern Love - The Return of Nano, a few parts of Nano survived and managed to completely regenerate over time. It watched a video of a family soap opera for a happy life and family, which then turned to Harry's transfer to prison. Nano also wanting to build a happy family life broke Harry out of the prison that he was being held at. Nano then went back to the lab where he was created and kidnapped Dr. Marion Richards and seeing both of them as his parents, built a house in the lab wanting to have a "family", reenacting the video. But both began arguing which angered Nano, who wanted to have a happy family. Then Nano went to Coney Island where April O'Neil and Casey Jones were repairing the Ferris wheel. It brought gold, hoping to make them happy but they wished to go free. This angered Nano, who was determined to keep his "family" together. The Turtles show up and battle it as amalgamates itself with more parts. Donatello and April modified a roller coaster's track into generating an electromagnetic pulse to defeat Nano. The Lost Episodes Fast Forward Back to the Sewer Video Games Nanobot appears in the 2003 video game. He's in the second stage, Nano, which is based on his debut episode. He is fought 3 times: once outside 2nd Time Around as his car form, once in the junkyard as his car form again with a few extra abilities, and once more in the junkyard as his bigger form. Abilities Nano is basically composed of a swarm of insect-like nanoscopic robots. Since it was originally created to configure and build technical devices, he has the ability to develop his own robot body from all sorts of equipment - or duplicates thereof. The capabilities of the body can be characterized by its respective ideas, but so far all manifested forms have at least one metal Sturktur which provided Nano with a high resistance to attacks, and superhuman strength. Depending on his level of knowledge, Nano can also create any kind of mechanical and electronic equipment from its own systems. Due to its flock structure Nano is also difficult to destroy, once he has the necessary technology and the sufficient energy is available, he is able to completely regenerate from the smallest remnants. Appearances *"Nano" *"The Return of Nano" *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons, Part 1" *"Enter the Dragons, Part 2" *"The Journal" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" See also *Microbots Trivia * Nanobot is a parody of the Marvel superhero, Iron Man. Gallery NANO9.jpg NANO8.jpg 37.-The-return-of-Nano-Возвращение-Нано-5.jpg NANOTHECH.jpg NANO7.jpg NANO6.jpg NANO5.jpg NANO4.jpg NANO3.jpg NANO2.jpg NANO.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Robots Category:Villains